


Dress Up Dates

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora asks Mimi over to help her get ready for her date with Matt, but when the date comes around, it's not Matt that Sora's thinking of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up Dates

_ Mimi, can you come over tonight? _  Sora sends the text, biting her lip.  She’s not sure why it feels weird to text Mimi about this, but it does.

_ Sure! =3 What’s up? _

_ I need your fashion expertise.  For my date with Matt tonight. _

There’s a longer pause than she’d expect before she gets the reply.

_ SORA!!!  Of course!!!  Although you’ll look super cute in whatever you wear!!!!  _

_ Thanks, Mimi!  Come over now? _

_ On my way! _

* * *

“Sora!  Hi!” Mimi says when Sora opens the door.  “So, what kind of look were you going for?”

“Uh, I don’t really know?” Sora says with a shrug.  “Nice?”

Mimi laughs, grabbing her hand and leading her back to her room.  “Of course, you’ll look nice!  You’re Sora!  Okay, okay.  Where are you going?”  

Mimi’s easy kindness always makes Sora smile, but when it’s directed at her like this, it brings a blush to her face as well.  It’s so clear why Mimi got the Crest of Sincerity.  

“Sora?  Are you alright?” Mimi asks, frowning.

Sora starts as she realizes that she didn’t actually respond to Mimi’s question.  Oops.  

“Yeah, yeah, of course!” Sora says.  “We’re going to a community play.  Some super modern artsy thing his friend is putting on.”

Mimi giggles as she starts to go through Sora’s clothing, putting some things aside.  “Sounds fun!”

Sora sits on her bed and watches her work.  She admires how sure Mimi seems to be.  There aren’t very many people who could wear a bright pink cowboy hat and look good, but Mimi does, so she knows that she’s in the right hands.

“It’s one of the nice things about going on a date with someone that you know.  There’s no awkwardness or having to get to know each other,” Sora says.

Every once in a while, Mimi holds something up to her, tilts her head, and then makes a little noise.  The article of clothing then either goes in the pile or back into Sora’s closet.  

It takes longer than Sora would have expected, but then, finally, Mimi straightens and turns to face Sora with a grin on her face.  There’s an alarmingly large pile of clothes beside her.

“Okay!  Time for you to try the outfits on!” Mimi says, landing next to Sora on the bed.

“All of them?” Sora asks, looking at the pile with trepidation.  

“Yeah!  How else are you gonna know which outfit is perfect?” Mimi asks.  She nudges Sora to her feet.  “Go on!”

The outfits pass in a blur of tops and shorts and tights and long pants and skirts.  Sora twirls when Mimi tells her to twirl, and Sora likes the way that Mimi laughs and smiles at her, face lit up.  It makes something in Sora’s stomach twitter strangely; she’s never enjoyed dressing up so much.  

She’s tried on every single piece of clothing that Mimi has set aside.  More than that, actually, because every once in awhile Mimi makes her try on the clothes in different combinations.  

Suddenly, Mimi claps her hands together in delight.  “This is it!”

“Really?” Sora asks, looking at herself in the mirror.  All she’s wearing is a creamy orange blouse and a matching skirt, with bright white tights crawling up her legs.

“This is only the first part, silly!  You need accessories and shoes!” Mimi says, coming up behind her.  She tosses her arms around Sora’s shoulders, and they’re pressed cheek to cheek.  “But you already look so pretty, Sora.”  

Sora giggles as warmth spreads through her.  “Thanks, Mimi.”

“To your jewelry box!” Mimi says, grabbing her hand and leading her again.  

It takes another half hour before Mimi finds the right headband (a pretty pink bow), the right necklace, and a darker orange purse.  Sora is still shoeless, and Mimi has her head tilted as she looks her up and down critically.  

“Do I, uh, look okay?” Sora asks, feeling suddenly self conscious.  

Mimi just hums and then perks up.  “I know exactly what you need!” 

She pulls her denim jean jacket off and pulls it onto Sora, adjusting it with a grin.  Before she can react, Mimi’s also pulled her boots off.  They’re two shades of blue with a fringe on top.  Definitely not something that Sora would ever wear of her own volition, but Mimi is holding them out to her, so she puts them on.  

“You look so pretty, Sora!” Mimi chirps as she looks at her.  

Sora looks at herself in the mirror and is surprised to find that she agrees.  Not that she thinks that she’s ugly or anything, but next to the fashionable Mimi, it’s easy to feel… plain.  It doesn’t usually bother her, but it also feels nice to feel cute.  

“Thank you for all your help, Mimi,” Sora says.  “Now you don’t have shoes or a jacket, though.  It’s cold outside.”

Mimi shrugs.  “I can stay here and wait for you to get back from your date with Matt.  Oooh!  And then you can tell me all about it!  Palmon can come keep me company.”

Oh, somehow Sora had completely forgotten about her date with Matt.  Before, she was kind of excited about the prospect of her date with Matt, but now… she wants to keep modelling clothes for Mimi.  

“Sounds good,” Sora says.  “Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you and Palmon get hungry.”

“Thanks, Sora.  That’s so nice of you,” Mimi says.  “Now!  Go have fun with Matt!”

-

“Aw, Mimi…” Palmon wraps her arms around her almost crying friend.  “It’s okay.”

“I really, really like Sora!  I want her to be happy!  I just wish that I could make her happy like  _ that _ ,” Mimi says, hugging Palmon close.  

“It was really nice of you to pick out her clothes for her!  I’m sure you picked the best outfit!” Palmon says.

“Even if Sora doesn’t have my incredible fashion sense, it’s really easy to make her pretty,” Mimi says, trying hard not to cry.  She’s not a crybaby anymore, and she’s happy for Sora.  She’s really, really happy for Sora and not at all sad.  “Sora’s really cute.”

“Not as cute as you, Mimi!” Palmon says.  “No one is as cute as you.”

Mimi giggles.  “Thanks, Palmon, but I can’t take myself on a date.  Well, I could, but that’d just be really sad.”

“You know what wouldn’t be sad?  Popcorn!  Sora said that we could eat her food, right?” Palmon says.

Mimi giggles, gathering Palmon up in her arms.  “You’re right.  Lets pop some popcorn!”

* * *

There’s talking and laughing coming from Sora’s room, which makes her stomach twist weirdly.  Her date with Matt was… okay.  Matt’s a great guy!  He’s nice!  He’s talented!  They’ve been friends ever since they became the Digidestined!  And yet… Sora spent the whole night thinking about Mimi helping her get dressed.  

She’s pretty sure that Matt noticed her distraction, too.  He walked her right back to her building after meeting the cast of the community play, even though they were going to get a snack or something after.  They had awkwardly said goodnight and then Matt had kissed her cheek.  If she was being honest, an awful large part of her had wanted to pull away.

They hadn’t made plans for a second date, which filled Sora with relief.  Which, of course, not what she should feel after going on a date with her very nice friend.  

Sora pauses in the doorway, watching as Mimi and Palmon take turns tossing popcorn into each other’s mouths.  They’re both giggling, even if Palmon is cheating by snatching the popcorn out of the air before it can fly by either of their mouths.  It’s cute and it’s nice and Sora wishes that she had been in here tossing popcorn all night.  

“Sora!” Mimi says, catching sight of her.  

“Oh, wow, Mimi was right!  You do look really pretty!” Palmon says.

Sora blushes.  “Thanks, Palmon.  Mimi did all the hard work.”

Palmon gets up and wanders over to her laptop.  “I’ll tell Biyomon you said hi, Sora!”

Sora watches as Palmon jumps back into the virtual world that Izzy made for them.  It’s easier than looking over at Mimi. 

“So… how was your date with Matt?” Mimi asks in a singsong voice, drawing out Matt’s name.

“It was fine,” Sora says, leaning against her vanity.  She’s not really sure what else to say.

“Aw, c’mon!  Tell me all about it.  You must be dying to!” Mimi says, legs dangling over the edge of Sora’s bed.  “Was the play good?  Oooh, did you guys kiss after?  Are you going to go out again?”

Sora blushes.  “Uh, I don’t think so.  I don’t think I like him like that.”

“You sound pretty unhappy.  Like, worse than just not clicking.  Did he ignore you?  Was he mean?” Mimi asks, crossing her arms and sounding very angry on her behalf.  “If he was, I’ll give him the sternest talking to that-”

“No, no,” Sora interrupts, giggling a little at how worked her friend is on her behalf.  “Nothing like that.  Matt was a good date.  If anything, I was a bad date to him.”

Mimi tilts her head.  “That doesn’t sound like you.”

Sora looks away.  “I was thinking about someone else.”

“Oh…” Mimi trails off.  “Hm.”

“Yeah.  I probably owe Matt an apology,” Sora says.  

“Matt’s very understanding,” Mimi says wisely.  

Sora swallows hard.  Part of her wants to keep this bottled up inside of her, but Mimi is always so unfailingly honest (even when it would be better for her to be quiet) that Sora can’t help but be a little inspired.  Or overwhelmed.  

“D’you think he would be understanding if I was thinking about another one of our friends?”  Sora asks.

“You had one date, Sora.  I’m sure that Matt will understand,” Mimi says.  She gets up, crossing the room to squeeze Sora’s arm comfortingly.  “You’re friends first.”

“Mimi…” Sora says.  

She finally forces herself to look into Mimi’s pretty brown eyes.  Oh wow, are they big and beautiful!  She had never quite realized, somehow.  They’ve been friends for so long, but suddenly, she’s staring into Mimi’s eyes like she’s never seen them before.

Mimi is looking right back at her, smiling.  It’s comforting, even if it makes her stomach flutter.  

It’s definitely Sora that moves first, leaning closer to Mimi.  When Mimi doesn’t pull away, Sora closes the distance between them, pressing her lips to Mimi’s.  She tastes like tropical punch lip gloss and something that Sora can’t quite place.  

Sora is too occupied by Mimi’s soft lips and the hand that cups her face gently.  She strokes Mimi’s hair, marvelling at how fine it feels under her fingers.  

The kiss stretches on for a marvelous eternity.  For just a moment, all her worries drop away.  

When they pull apart, the worries come rushing back.  Mimi could be upset with her, or Matt could be once he finds out, or, or, or.

“You don’t look any happier,” Mimi says, frowning at her.  “I thought you wanted me to kiss you.”

“I did!” Sora rushes to reassure her.  “I really did!”

Mimi smiles wide.  “Oh, good.  You’re a really wonderful kisser.”

“Thanks,” Sora says, blushing and smiling.

“Oh!  You look happier now!” Mimi says.  “Good.”

“I was thinking about you all night,” Sora says.  

“I figured that out, Sora,” Mimi says with a giggle.  Her arms are draped over Sora’s shoulders and she feels so warm and soft.  “I’ve been thinking about you, too.  For a while now.”

“Maybe we could go on a real date sometime.  I’ll even pick out my own outfit,” Sora says.  

“Aw, but that was so much fun!  And we could coordinate!” Mimi says.

Sora can’t stop smiling.  “That sounds great.”

“Although then you won’t be able to wear my boots and jacket,” Mimi says, pulling away just a little to look her up and down.  

“Oh!” Sora says, hurrying to pull off her jacket.  “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry!  You look really cute!  Besides I’m not leaving quite yet,” Mimi says.  

“You’re not?” Sora asks.

“No way!  We’ve got more kissing to do!  I’ve been thinking about kissing you for a long time,” Mimi says.  

“Oh, I like the sound of that,” Sora says, darting forward kiss her cheek.  “You kiss really well.”

“I know!  You, too!” Mimi says.  “But your lips are chapped.”

“Oh…” Sora says, frowning a little and pressing her fingers to her lips.  “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind, silly.  But if it’s uncomfortable for you, there are lots of clear lipbalms that you might like,” Mimi says.  

“I’ll try one,” Sora says, “but first, more kissing?”

“More kissing!” Mimi agrees, leaning close again.

* * *

_ Matt, I have to tell you something.  Before I tell everyone else. _  Sora types out, after Mimi has gone home for the night.  

_??? _

_ I’m going out on a date with Mimi next weekend.  I’m so sorry if this hurts you, but I really like her.  I just wish I had figured it out before I was such an awful date to you. _

_ its ok but i have1 ? _

_ Okay _

There’s a super long pause, and Sora starts to get nervous.  

_ ok ur both my friends.  so if u hurt each other, who do i glare at?  _

_ You’re not upset with me?  We just went on a date tonight… I feel really bad _

_ ur both my friends.  as long as ur happy so am i.  1 (kind of bad) date doesnt mean my heart is broken.  but really who do i glare at if ur both upset???????  need answers asap.  _

_ :) We’ll figure it out. _

_ i really am happy for you both. _

_ Thank you, Matt! _

Sora is grinning wildly as she turns to another contact in her phone.  

_ He’s happy for us, Mimi. _

_ Told you!  Everyone else will be happy, too! _

_ I’m happiest, I bet.  Mimi, you’re just… such a wonderful person to be around.  I wanted to tell you when you were here, but I got kind of embarrassed.   _

_ After all that kissing?  You got embarrassed?  Sora, you’re so cute! _

_ So I’ll see you in school tomorrow? _

_ Can’t wait! ;)  _

 


End file.
